


The Haunted

by sheyyy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Ghosts, Help, I have no idea, M/M, Medical, Someone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheyyy/pseuds/sheyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a Literature proffessor at the University of Cambridge. After staying in the hospital for a few days when he found out that he has diabetis, he found himself constantly experiencing paranormal activities including the face of a man with very memorable emerald eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>OR the one where Louis gets haunted by Harry Styles' ghost and somehow, they fall in love with each other. But how will their story end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. I don't own anything nor anyone. This is purely a work of fiction. Enjoy! :)

Things are unexpected.

Things are definitely turning out unexpected, from being a loud and obnoxious student in a small town of Doncaster to becoming an actual university professor myself. Weird, innit? No one would know. Always, I've told people how I wanted to be a teacher but never have I imagined being one.. Except, not in the field that I prefer.

"Louis!"

I turned my head around to get a view of my dark haired, tan skinned, twatty friend. 

"Zayn!" 

I called back out to him in a mocking expression, he curled his lips to what I believe is a little smirk before giving me a quick glance. I dropped the books that I was holding, down on to the table infront of me as Zayn walked into my office. 

"Are you quite finished with these shit load? My car broke and I need a lift."

My eyes rolled at his words before nodding, giving into his request. "Spare me a few minutes so I can sort out the few papers I need to take home."

"Seriously? Come on, man. You just got back from a leave of absence and you're already taking home papers? Awful. I hate your class."

I sighed at his comment. I was a literature professor. Yeah, I originally wanted to be a drama professor or director or anything related to theater really, but this is the job that I landed which is a bit close to what I wanted so I ain't complaining. Zayn, however, is an arts professor. Paintings, symbologies and shit. I swear, he's like Robert Langdon from that Dan Brown books, except he's more good looking. 

But he was right, I did just get back from one bloody month of leave of absence. Thanks to my weak little streams of blood, I now recently discovered that I am a diabetic. No more sweets for me! Bullshit. I also have to be regularly visiting a hospital now. More bullshit.

Gathering all the papers that I need and leaving a small pile on my desk, putting the stapler ontop of it for good measure so none would fall off (just in case), I quickly slinged my satchel over to my shoulder before fixing my glasses onto my nose. Walking out of the room with Zayn and calling it a day. 

 

********

The next day, for the first time in history, I came in LATE. I never got the chance to reach my office by the faculty area and instead rushed to my first class that I have on my schedule. Why was I late? No one has to know. Even I don't know why I was late but it definitely isn't how I do it. Took me all my morning classes before I'm able to drop by my own office, that means I had to carry my satchel and a pile of papers I had to take home last night to finish grading. 

A sigh escaped my lips but my eyes suddenly grew wide at the view infront of me as I stepped into my office. "The fuck?" was all I was able to mutter as I look around. Papers scattered all around the floor, papers that I have purposely and neatly tucked ontop of my desk with a stapler ontop because I hate this sight in the morning.

I'm a bit of a neat freak, but I don't have OCD, don't worry. 

Nothing else was out of place. I just grunted out the frustration I'm feeling, maybe Zayn was pulling a prank on me, messing up my own office because he knows how I hate having a mess in my own office. I shouldn't have given him a copy of my key. 

Whatever happened in my office, I didn't bother mentioning to Zayn during lunch time. The day went by quickly and it's almost to an end, so is the week.

I'm all huddled up in my office, grading the rest of the essays that my students wrote about the sonnet that we talked about yesterday. Bullshit. Bullshit. Kids are so bullshit. 

Bullshit is one of my favorite words, by the way.

I was too deep in my own world, not really, I was just running my thumb absentmindedly through the stamp of the University's logo on my own vest when I was startled by one of my books falling on the floor. I'm too tired to even figure out HOW the book fell but I immediately got up and picked it up but as I was doing so, I heard a loud thump on the floor. I looked up, looked around, looked at the door and there it was.. A quick moving figure of a man that seems to be running away. 

  
I quickly made my way to the door and opened it, trying to catch the man but all I saw were empty halls. I shook my head in annoyance. Teenagers, probably spying on me. Why would they spy on me? Oh, Louis Tomlinson, you need a rest! As I retrieved back onto my room, closing the door and turned around, I was greeted by a man. A boy. A man, yes, a man. Tall, curly hair sticking in all directions, skin so pale, lips that is a shade of a dark red to almost purple, eyes so dilated with the glint of green around them, staring at me with great intensity. I felt my own body almost collapsing. I can't even hold his stare back. How did he get in here? What is he.. He's slowly approaching me. But he seems like he's floating. I looked down and he is floating. I swallowed the lump in my throat and I think I'm going to faint. Am I going to faint? I am going to faint.

Blackness.

Then. A light tap on my cheek.

Followed by a HARD slap on my cheek. 

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUC--"

My own words were cut as Zayn spoke. "Louis, what the fuck? I know you're tired but napping on the floor? Really?"

I was staring at him in confussion til the events of earlier dawned on me. 

"There was someone in my office, Zayn! Like, literally! He was right infront of me and he was floating and he looks scary and I... I think I fainted"

I tried to explain what happened but I don't think he was getting it. Zayn was looking at me like I was some weird psycho path til he spoke up. "Are you saying you saw a ghost? Oh, come on Lou. Three years of working with you and now you're rambling about a ghost? You're just tired. Tell you, what. Go fix yourself, we're going out. No, no take homes this weekend. You need to loosen up. Let's go. Up. Now." And he was pulling me to my feet. 

I just willingly followed Zayn's orders and sighed. He was right, I was tired. And he is right, I definitely need to loosen up. But there's one more thing that he was right about, I definitely did see a ghost. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More introduction of the characters in the story. Comments and feedbacks are highly appreciated. I want to know if you guys are enjoying my first ever story up here. Thank you and enjoy! :)

The weekend was a blurr. Friday night was spent with drowning myself in alcohol together with Aiden, Stan, Zayn and Perrie, the psychology professor that I swear Zayn is hitting on. But she's fun to be with, like as if she's one of the boys so she's cool.

Saturday night was spent with a giant hangover.

Sunday came and I'm still recovering from my hangover. As I was sitting on my couch and quietly sipping my tea, waiting for my flatmate to return from his usual morning jogs, I saw a quick moving figure at the corner of my eye. 

I ignored it for the mean time, but I can't help but look to my left to see what it could have been. 

Nothing.

I shrugged my shoulders before bringing the cup of tea to my lips once again to take a sip when I felt a blow of hot breath on my right cheek. My body went stiff, my cup of tea still held against my lips, I caught myself being frozen in my current position until my eyes slowly shifted to my right without moving my own body. 

There he was. The man, the boy, NO, THE MAN that I saw in my office. Face still pale, lips still dark, eyes still in dark shade of moss green. And he was right there, beside me, staring intently at me like as if I was the one who ruined his preciously curly hair. 

The ghost is right beside me.

Now, I don't know about you but when I see a ghost, my first instinct is to run away. So, I did. I can't help screaming loudly and that sound was followed by the crashing of my tea cup hitting the floor as I hurried down to my own room. 

LOUIS, you stupid fuck, you should've ran outside! 

But it's too late to do that now. He's out there. He's in my house. Is this ghost following me? What the fuck does it want from me? Where the hell is Liam (my flatmate)? Can he please come home now and tell the ghost to fuck off? 

My train of thoughts were startled when I started hearing footsteps making their way towards my room. Once again, my body froze. 

FUCK.

I'm usually a very loud and fearless man with a sassy personality but for some reason, I'm being a huge coward right now. I scrambled, looking around, looking at the window.. No, my flat is on the third floor and I am not commiting suicide. My closet? No, I'm claustrophobic. My bathroom? Maybe.

Before I even knew it, I was running to my bathroom. Holy shit. Is this it? Is this how I will die? This is how people die in those scary movies, don't they? You think they're stupid to go to somewhere they will get cornered by the killer, or in my case, a ghost but look at where I am right now.

I locked my bathroom door behind me before I sat down behind my shower curtains, grabbing my shaving blade from my sink. Could you even hurt a ghost with this? Wouldn't it just pass through them? Well, at least I tried to fight. 

I heard my own bedroom door being opened. My eyes closed shut in massive fear when I heard a familiar voice shouting my name. 

"LOUIS!"

LIAM! 

"LOUIS, where are you?"

"LIAM!" I called out to him and he was in my bathroom in a matter of seconds. I looked up to him while I was curled in a ball behind my shower curtains and he looked at me like as if I'm a little kid who got too scared.

I did get too scared.

"Louis, are you okay? Did something happen? Was someone in the house?"

I wasn't able to respond before he dashed out and closed the door behind him, checking around the house for any intruder.

The thing with Liam is, he's a huge bulky guy with a big heart and is overprotective of everything. He's the type of guy who you would approve of how physically handsome and emotionally sweet he is. 

He was back in a minute.

"Lou, the house is empty. It's safe. Come on. What happened? Tell me. You looked like you saw a ghost."

I did, Liam. I did see a ghost.

And so I told him what happened. He shook his head in disbelief as he sat me back on the couch, cleaning up the mess of my cup from the floor before making me another cup of tea. He knows exactly how to calm me. 

If Zayn looked at me like I was someone crazy for seeing a ghost, Liam was the complete opposite. I swear, they're totally the opposite of each other. 

"I'm fine, Liam. But thank you. It's just, I'm not used to seeing ghosts.. I mean, who's used to seeing ghosts? He was so close to me and I just..." I shivered at the thought of having this man, this ghost so close to me.

Liam hushed me, shaking his head and assures me that it was fine. And he scolded me at the fact that I ran to my own room instead of outside. He's inner hero is showing when I do stupid things like this.

Liam is a fireman, by the way. We've known each other ever since we were kids. Dreamt of our futures together. I wanted to be a drama teacher, to re-enact the works of Shakespeare. Well, I get to touch base with his work but just not in theater but in a classroom. Liam wanted to be a fireman, and he became a fireman. Least one of us achieved his dream. 

And ever since, he's been very protective of me. Being very open about my sexuality, he fights off bullies for me. Unfortunately, he has to fight off women too because even if they're aware with my sexuality, they still throw theirselves at me. 

Liam and I spent the rest of the day inside our flat. Sunday is rest day, litterally. I was almost passing out when my phone buzzed from my night stand and I can't resist the urge to check it. 

It was a message from Zayn, a photo actually. It was of him and another person. He was shirtless, in bed with a huge grin on his face, an arm wrapped around a blonde woman. Perrie? He has a thumb up, like as if he was screaming to me that he hit the jackpot. It seems like he did. He did hit the jackpot. 

I decided not to reply and placed my phone back on my nightstand once again, turning to my side to stare out at my own bedroom window. For good measure, I got up and closed my curtains. I know I'm being such a paranoid fuck but I've seen the same ghost twice and he seems to be following me.The last thing I want is to see him anywhere inside my own bedroom. 

My mind wandered to what happened earlier even if I try not to. Why? Why is he showing himself to me? I knew watching reruns of Ghost Whisperer is not a healthy thing to do, now I'm in a situation like Melinda Gordon's. Maybe the ghost needs my help? No, no, shake that thought out. 

A shiver ran down my spine once again. I closed my eyes to try and drift to sleep but the man's face keeps appearing in my head. Those green eyes.. They're mostly what I remember about his face. He doesn't look so disturbed, just a little. I wonder what his story is? As much as I don't want to know, I also do want to know. 

Mentally sighing to myself, I finally drifted to sleep. Praying to not have any encounters with this ghost anymore. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More introduction of the characters! Enjoy! :)

The week started off peacefully. Peacefully because two days has passed and no sign of the ghost. And finally, finally I am at peace and has been doing excellent with my work. 

Wednesday afternoon, after my last class, I'm just finishing up some paperworks while sat in my usual class room. Hopefully, I could finish all of these before 4 o'clock because I still need to drop by the hospital for a follow up check up.

My head was ducked low, scribbling through the words written on the piece of paper I'm holding when someone cleared their throat infront of me. 

At first, I felt my heart beat stop for a second because I kind of thought it was the ghost again but when I looked up I saw a woman standing in front of me. She's clad in a very tight fit leather jeans, body hugging shirt and a jacket that I can't seem to describe. Two things that you would notice about her is one, her hair's got this sick looking fading effect from being black from the roots to pastel colors towards the end. Two, her shirt is hanging VERY low that you would think she purposely pulled her shirt down so you can see the flesh of her own breasts. 

I'm bisexual, yes. Maybe a little bit more on the gay-ish side but I do know how to appreciate a woman's beauty. Or their body's beauty. 

She must have seen me staring at the exposed valley between her breasts because she cleared her throat once again. I looked up to meet her eyes, re-adjusting my glasses on the bridge of my nose. She's a student of mine, I guess. 

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"Mr. Tomlinson, I just wanted to ask for your help. I'm writing this paper for my psychology class and I chose to write about how William's behavior is when he writes these sonnets and poems. Or how he may have been when he did so. Now, I know you think how is this related with literature but I just need you to explain a few sonnets to me, what they mean and such and that's where I will base my paper on."

Wow. She's right. I have no idea how this is related to literature. 

She may have seen the contemplation on my face because she reasoned out again before I could answer. "I know you're busy Mr. Tomlinson. It's just that, I like your classes and I like how you explain these sonnets based on how William is possibly feeling. I only need a bit of your time. Pl--"

I cut her off before she can start pleading. I'm such a sucker for women when they start pleading. Having four sisters of my own, I would always give in to what they want when they start pleading.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Lovato. Demetria Lovato."

My lips were pressed into a thin line as her name came into recognition. Ms. Lovato is one of my graduating students who's always on my Wednesday 2:30 PM class. Obviously.

"Aahh, Ms. Lovato. I understand how important this is for you but as you may know, my schedule is quite full and--"

She cut me off quickly. "But Mr. Tomlinson, please.."

And there it was, the pleading. She was pleading and I knew I will give in to her request. 

I stared at her as I try to come up with a response.Til I realized I was staring PAST her because for one brief moment, I believe I saw that familiar figure at the back of my class room. And there he was. That man with the mop of curly hair and a very familiar pair of green eyes. He's here. The ghost is here. 

I closed my eyes as I try to focus back on Ms. Lovato in front of me. However, her face was of no help. She was biting her lower lip and it looks more like she was seducing me with that look rather than pleading.

All it took was a nod for her to start beaming up again.

She was smiling from ear to ear as she grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling something on it. I looked at the very back of my class room once again to look for the ghost but he wasn't there anymore. Once again, I turned my attention back to Ms. Lovato.

"Okay. I think I could spare you a few minutes or an hour this weekend. Please have your preferred sonnets ready then."

"Great! Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson! Here's my number. Call or text me when I should come over. See you!"

She shoved the piece of paper towards me before she hurried out the door. Seeing Ms. Lovato head out made me notice a smirking Zayn by the door. Oh, what now..  I gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"Seriously? Did you see what she did there?"

"No? What are you talking about?"

"She just tried to reason out so she can give you her phone number and have you call her!"

I snorted at Zayn. He's not making any sense.  Like as if he was reading my mind, he tried to explain himself. "Come on, Lou. That girl just gave you her number and tried to use her 'psychology' paper to have a booty call with you!"

"Fuck you. I'm sure she really needs assistance with some of ole Will's work."

"Naah, I'll bet you a hundred quid that she'll try to get into your pants when you two have this sonnet explanation session of yours."

"Fuck off." and that set Zayn off laughing. He's crazy. I'm sure Ms. Lovato's intention were purely educational but those thoughts were interrupted when I looked down at the piece of paper she handed to me and saw her name and number listed with a "<3" symbol with it. Oh fuck.

*******

4:30 PM

I was literally running down the hallways of the hospital for my follow up. I probably am late but I'll put the blame on the traffic jam outside. Yeah, let's go with that. 

Trying to catch my breath, I reached the receptionist's table and spoke to a brunette "I'm here for Dr. Horan"

"Name please" she asked.

"Louis Tomlinson." she fiddled with her computer for a few seconds before turning her eyes back on me. 

"Dr. Horan is currently finishing his rounds. Please take a seat and kindly wait for him to arrive. Thank you."

She pointed a hand towards the door to his office. I pulled up my phone to keep myself busy as I pass some time but it didn't take long til my doctor arrived. A loud voice with a thick Irish accent was echoing through the halls when I looked up from my phone, a blonde guy with a smile as happy as a kid seeing a cupcake is plastered on his face.

"Louis! There you are, mate!"

He made his way towards me, pulling me in for a quick hug before waving me to his office. For someone with such a professional job, he's a very casual guy. He treats his patients like he's their friend. He's an endocrinologist. My one and only doctor who's responsible for my well being now.

He made his way behind his desk as I sat myself infront.

"Sorry for making you wait, mate. There was this patient here that's in a coma and they recently discovered that he was hypo-diabetic. Had to look at his charts to track down and see what changes needs to be made with his medications. I'm sure you're aware of how much of an impact diabetis could make with everything."

He's so talkative. Damn. I nodded in agreement to his words.

"Yeah. Poor guy, hope he'll be well soon." Small talk. I hate small talk. Well, I'm doing the small talk and Dr. Horan is doing the big talk.

"Hope so too, mate. He's been here for weeks and I'm not happy that it took them this long to find out he was hypo-diabetic. He could..." He shakes his head at the next words he may have uttered.

Yeah.. He could die. Just like me. I could have died. That night when I was rushed here, I swear I almost died but a huge giant massive THANKS to Dr. Horan who was present that night and saved me from dying.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Dr. Horan spoke again. "Anyways, how are you?"

"M'fine. Coping up."

The check up went by quickly. Got a few prescriptions. Found out which food I should avoid. Which I could start eating again... This sucks but this is what will keep me alive. After less than an hour, we were finished. I reached around to shake his hand one last time.

"Thank you, Dr. Horan"

"Oh for food's sake, mate. Just call me Niall." I laughed a little as I let his hand go. "Thank you, Niall."

I made my way home. Plopping down on my bed quickly. Somehow, I felt tired today. Too tired to eat dinner. Too tired to get out of my clothes and change into something comfortable. Instead, I stripped down to my boxers only and laid down starfished on my bed. 

My eyes were closing when I heard a gasp coming from the corner of my room. I would have paid attention to it but it must be the ghost again, plus I am too tired to be scared right now. 

I'm tired and I will go to sleep.

Goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm back, just slightly busy. I changed the POV to a third person's POV but still more on Louis side.. Did I explain that properly? Haha. Anywas, enjoy! :)

Wishing the days would go slower would be an understatement. Just a few weeks ago, Louis just got back from a month break because of his health plummeting to the ground and now he found himself cramming to prepare his student's final exam before the semester ends.

He has gotten the hang of his own routine. Waking up on a daily basis to drag himself out of his bed and make himself look as human as possible, annoying Zayn at work, teaching, having chinese take out for dinner with Liam. He has also grown acustomed to the ghost. Constantly seeing that familar figure around his place or his office. 

Louis' not sure if this ghost is a clumsy or if it's doing things on purpose but it always, ALWAYS would knock things off. Should he name the ghost? Should he be scared that a ghost is following him? It's not like it has done anything to hurt him other than to scare him, but that's whay they do, right? They scare? Yeah. 

He just finished speaking with Ms. Lovato (or Demi as she insists he calls him that) about meeting her up tomorrow so they can get this "Sonnet Explanation" session over with, as to what Zayn would call it. He made his way to his office inside the faculty area and his eyes grew wide at the sight.

Papers. Papers, everywhere and there is no one else to blame but that green-eyed ghost following him. He's fine if this ghost would constantly knock things over but this? This is too much for Louis. 

And there he is, Louis saw him staring down at the mess he made with the same shocked expression as to what Louis has. He looked at Louis with an apologetic look. 

"Oops." He said. Then he disappeared. 

Louis shook his head. "Oh, come on! I'm letting things slip when you would knock things over around my house and break them but this?! Come on!" He shouted into the empty space of his office like as if he was talking to someone. But he wasn't.

Louis sighed and crouched down to start picking up the papers. Great, now he has to arrange these again. He kept muttering curses under his breath as he finished gathering the mess of papers from the floor into his hands when he heard a voice whisper something into his ear. 

"Sorry." A deep voice said. Louis stopped his movements, too taken back from what he heard. He was frozen in place as he can still feel the warm breath against his skin as those words were whispered. He lifted his head to look at infront of him, and there's the ghost. Floating infront of him. 

He looks the same, except less scary. He's wearing his usual white shirt over his never ending torso and black skinny jeans. Messy curls all over his head and emerald eyes staring into his own. Louis felt his heart pound inside his chest. What does he do? He doesn't know what to say or how to react.. Nothing coherent was forming inside his own mind.

"Hi." He mumbled. Good going, Louis. 

"Hi. I'm surprised you're not running away this time." The ghost replied in a very slow manner, every syllable being dragged out of his lips slowly. He can talk.

HE CAN FUCKING TALK!

And his voice.. For fuck's sake. His voice is so deep a little hoarse. A voice that Louis would like to hear again. 

Is he really questioning why I'm running away from him? You're a ghost, mate. What? Does he think  I would just hang out and be friends with you? Louis blinked as he tried to stop his train of thoughts, chewing on his lips as he tried his best to hold this ghost's stare.

He's kind of cute.

"You're a ghost." Louis said, stating the obvious. Green-eyes ghost only nodded his head as if waiting for Louis to say something else.

"You're a ghost." He said once again, more of a confirmation to himself.

"What do you want from me?" He blurted out like the usual not-thinking-before-speaking him.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you following me?"

"Because you're pretty."

Is this ghost gay? What? He was following Louis because he found him pretty? Is this something that he should report to the authorities? Like someone would believe him. 

"Am I really talking to you?" He questioned.

"No, you're just imagining this in your head." The ghost answered with a slight smirk on his face. Bitch, this is one sarcastic ghost. A freaking sarcastic and cute ghost.

The ghost noticed that Louis wasn't pleased with what he said, he started speaking again. "I'm sorry about the mess, I'm just very clumsy and my energy is too much that I tend to knock things over without even intending to do so."  He tried to explain and Louis feels like it took him minutes to do so. Louis nodded to him the 'okay' but he extended his hand. "I'm Harry."

Oh, he has a name. Harry, the cute clumsy sarcastic ghost. 

Louis looked down at Harry's hand and tried to take it in his but he grimaced when it only went past Harry's hand. A shiver went down his spine at the contact and he took a step away. 

"I'm Louis. Uh, nice to meet you?"

"You too, Louis. I like your name. Loouuuuiiisssss." Harry said, as if his name is an excercise for his lips. How old is this ghost? 

Harry's head shot up as he looked at the door. "Your friend is coming. See you around, Louis!" He waves goodbye before disappearing right before Louis' eyes.

Just in time, Zayn walked into his office blabbing about how boring his day was when all Louis could think about was the conversation that he had with the ghost. With Harry, he corrected himself. 

Zayn dropped his bag and laptop onto Louis' table, sighing loudly as he took a sit behind Louis's desk and placed his foot up onto the huge mahogany table. 

Louis looked at what his friend is doing, making himself comfortable on his own seat while Louis, himself, is still pretty startled about what happened. 

Zayn noticed Louis' still standing still in place. He raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "Lou? You okay? You look like you saw a ghost.."

I did. Goddamn it, I did see a ghost, why does everyone keep stating the obvious? Louis exhaled sharply as he turned to Zayn, placing the papers on his table. 

"Nah, man. I'm just tired. The finals coming up and shit, I should just fail all my students." Louis answered.

"No, mate. Don't be that harsh. Let your students pass, or least half of them. The good looking ones." Louis rolled his eyes at Zayn's answer. 

"Are you all set? Let's go home."

Zayn nodded and took his things at the same time that Louis did. He can't help but let his mind wander through the conversation he had with Harry.  With a sigh, he went to bed that night thinking of when Harry would show himself to Louis again.

\-----------

Louis spent his Saturday morning drinking tea and hunched up in his mini study area on his flat. He was clad in jogging bottoms and a t-shirt while patiently waiting for Demi. He was rapidly typing onto his laptop as he hears his doorbell ring.

He got up and made his way to the door, opening it to a woman who's wearing a very tight fit shirt under a denim jacket and skinny jeans on her legs. Demi. He let her in, gesturing her to the couch while he made his way to the kitchen. 

"Tea, Demi?" He offered.

Demi shook her head as she sat down on the couch, pulling her things out as she spreads them over the little coffee table they have in the living room. "No, thanks Mr. Tomlinson, I'm not into tea so much. How about soda?"

Pff. Demi is an american, no wonder she doesn't like tea. Louis panicked a litte.. He's not used to having people over, more or so his students and he doesn't know what refreshments to offer when everyone would always take tea. He scanned through his fridge and found some orange juice.

"Uhm, we only have orange juice. Would that do?" He hesitated.

"That's perfect, Mr. Tomlinson! Thank you!" She chirpped while holding up a bag of chips. "I brought chips, if you don't mind? I can never get through studying without food."

He laughed at her statement as he made his way over to the couch. A glass of orange juice in hand, a cup of freshly made tea on the other. "Oh please, you're not the only one." He nodded his head to his study table for Demi to see the bag of crisps that he also had rummaged through while working. "And please, call me Louis."

"Thanks Louis." She said.

They both started on their agenda.. Demi let him read through the sonnets, statements and lines she wants explanation for and Louis gladly explained everything for her. Well, he explained as much as he can.

Zayn would lose his bet with Louis, Demi's intentions were purely educational. They've been working on it for more than an hour without any interuption before Louis noticed that he was sitting way too close to Demi that their knees were touching. 

She looked like she doesn't mind. She was scribbling things down onto her notebook word after word. Louis found himself staring at her... Staring at her.. At her chest.

Aahhh, Louis! What are you doing?!

It was all too late for him to look away because Demi noticed that he was looking at her exposed cleavage. She smirked at Louis and he felt his cheeks burn a little.

"If you want to see, you just have to ask." Demi said with a very obvious smirk on her lips.

"What?" Louis replied absentmindedly.

"Louis, do you really think I came here for just these?" She gestured her hand over her things on the coffee table.

Oh shit, It seems like Zayn's going to win the bet.

Louis' eyes were growing wider as Demi scooted closer to him. "I-I'm sorry, I'm not following." He replied once again. Demi just smirked and Louis heard a different voice, speaking and whispering into his ear. "She wants you, stupid." 

Harry. Harry is there. Harry can see him. Harry is watching him and Demi. No. What. 

While Louis' mind was caught on thinking about Harry, he felt Demi's lips against his. Louis eyes widened even more as he looks at Demi, eyes closed, lips pressed against his and body almost towering him.

He doesn't react. He doesn't kiss back. Her lips taste like.. Strawberry? The fuck is this? She's a girl. Louis pushed her away, pulling away from the kiss as well and stared at her.

"I'm sorry, Demi. But I can only help you with anything educational related." He said, trying to make a point but it seems like she wasn't getting it.

Demi smirked and instead, she straddles Louis' lap completely. Playfully grinding her own hips against his crotch to try and get a reaction from Louis but it's not working. She leaned down, trailing her lips along Louis' jawline.

"What's the matter, Louis? Can't we have some fun? You're my professor, I'm your student. Oh, I'm a very naughty student of yours. I would love to learn things from you." She whispered against his skin.  He rolled his eyes at the girl's poor attempt to seduce him. Does she not know he's gay? 

Louis quickly tried to over power her, pushing her off her lap. "No, stop. Please. You're not pulling this on me. I believe we're done here, Ms. Lovato, please feel free to take your things and let yourself out my apartment." Louis said, standing up from the couch and pointing to the door.

Demi was staring at Louis with dismay. He was turning her down and she doesn't like it. "But Louis? Mr. Tomlinson? Don't you want to see these?" She pulled her shirt down together with her bra and exposed her own nice pair of breasts right infront of Louis' eyes. 

If he was Liam or Zayn, this would work but he wasn't. He watched Demi roll her very own nipples in her fingers, trying to seduce him more. She lets out a soft moan and Louis cringes at the sound of it. 

"Ms. Lovato, please cover yourself up and take your things. Call someone else for these.... Shenanigans."

Demi frowned a little as she stood up, making her way to Louis. She grabbed his hand and cupped her own breats with his. She guides Louis' hands to start massaging her breasts. "Louis, I won't tell anyone. Just, why can't you just touch me? Do you have any idea how much I want to sleep with my Literature professor? You're so good looking, so sexy with your glasses and fringe. I fantasize about you every night, I've been looking forward to having your hands on my body. Having your cock in me, taking me from behind against a wall.."

She continued speaking to him. No, no, this is all wrong. He yanked his hands away from her breasts and Louis replied with a slightly annoyed tone. "Oh for fuck's sake, Demetria. I'm gay! I want a dick and not your vagina! Now go take your things before I decide to tell the university about what you attempted!"

She gasped as she took a step back. THAT probably was the worst way to get rejected but Louis had to do it. She was not taking no for an answer.

As if on cue, the glass that's half filled with orange juice was knocked over and spilled its contents on the notebook Demi has been writing on. Louis heard a low chuckle in his ears, Harry's voice. Oh, that ghost. 

She looked back at her notes with a whine, pulling her clothes up as she tried to save her notes from the spilling liquid. She quietly gathered the rest of her things and walked out of the flat.

Louis let out a relieved sigh. He cleaned the mess of the spilled orange juice before he grabbed his phone, dialling Zayn's number.

"Thanks Harry!" He shouted into his flat's open space as he waits for Zayn to pick up. Somehow thanking the mischievous ghost for ruining Demi's notes. 

"Hello?" Zayn answered grogilly. It's almost noon, was he still sleeping?

"Hey mate, you were right. I own you a hundred quid." Louis said. He heard some shuffling in the background before Zayn answered.

"HOLY SHIT! She tried to get with you?!"

"Yeah, she tried to.. Ugh, I can't even describe it. It was nasty. No. Is it not obvious that I'm gay?"

"No, you always claim your bisexual. And you don't look gay. Are you now admitting that you're gay?"

"Maybe."

"Did she get naked? Did she show you her tits? Did she make you touch her?" Zayn asked endlessly. Louis rolled her eyes. Demi was a very good looking woman but Louis is not really into women.

"Yeah, yeah, she did and it was so wrong. If it was a male student, I would've let it go on but..." Louis shuddered at the flashback of what happened with Demi. "Nope. I'll hand you your money on Monday."

"Nah, man. You sound like you got molested, this is so fucking funny. I'm telling Perrie."

"Hey! No! Don't tell anyone!"

And the conversation went on with Zayn. Louis does feel like he was molested. The nerve of that woman trying to get with him.. Never happening.

This made him think. Maybe he's not bisexual at all. Maybe he is gay. Maybe saying he's bisexual is just an excuse so society would accept him more when he was still young rather than openly admitting that he was gay.

But he is. He's gay and from now on he is strictly dickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I've been very busy.

The next morning, or early morning as Louis would call it, he is standing up in his kitchen sink with his eyes drooping slowly while waiting for the kettle to whistle.  It is four o'clock in the morning and Louis is making tea.

Earlier, he was woken up by Liam who had to go to work for an emergency call. There was fire downtown. It's a regular thing that happens and Liam made it a protocol to always inform Louis, whether asleep or not, that he has been called in emergency. 

So now, Louis is here. Making his tea and sleepily sipping it, hoping that it would wake him up a bit. He never manages to get back to sleep whenever Liam wakes him up because of this. 

Sighing loudly, he puts his cup of tea down. Turning around, he's suddenly met with broad shoulders. 

"WHAT THE..." He sighs loudly, in relief as he recognizes that it was Harry, the ghost.

"Morning." Harry greets. 

"Morning yourself, you stupid ghost. What do you want at such an early time?" Louis snaps. And wow, he really is not a morning person.

Harry frowns a little at Louis' words before he disappears in thin air. Louis is too sleepy to mind, he turns back to put the tea cup onto the sink before blinking his eyes absent-mindedly at it. 

He hears the TV coming to life, he turns around and sees the blank screen before it changes from one channel to another. A mop of curly haired boy is sitting on his couch, facing the TV.

"So, is this what you do when we're asleep?" He speaks up. Harry turns his head to take a glance at Louis before shrugging his shoulders quickly and turning his gaze back at the TV.

Somehow, the sleep is not making Louis' brain function normally. He gathers up all his courage that he can and walks to the couch, sitting beside Harry. 

Harry turns his head once again to regard Louis and before Louis can say something, he noticed that Harry is floating. He may be on a sitting form but his body barely touches the couch. 

Eyes wide, Louis swallows the lump in his throat and mutters a word. "Hi."

"Hello." Harry replies. 

"You're floating." Louis comments.

Harry smiles a little, he waves his hand and the telly shuts down. He shifts a little so he's now facing Louis. He nods his head, his curls bouncing against his cheek. 

Louis relaxes a little. He's a very harmless ghost, is what he says to himself. 

"So, what's your story?" Louis questions.

Harry shrugs his shoulders once again and Louis questions. "I don't get it, you're following me? Are you haunting me? I didn't kill you, did I? I mean... It's not like I'm an ex-convict. You know what I mean.. Did I do something to you?" 

Harry shook his head to answer him. His lips opening as if he's going to say something but he closes it after a few seconds. 

After what felt like hours, Harry speaks up. 

"I saw you. Somewhere, I can't remember. I feel lost. And I saw you. You had very blue eyes... Ocean like blue eyes and somehow, I know I like it. Looking into blue eyes." 

Harry seems lost. Louis is just quiet, taking in on what he is saying. Well, this is one big revelation for a ghost. 

"I'm aware I'm a ghost but I have no idea what happened to me. All I can remember is being lost in a place where everything is too white and then I saw you, your eyes and I followed you from there. Everywhere you go. I'm sorry." Harry continued. 

For some reason, Louis is not too creeped out with his admission. Rather, he feels pity for the ghost. Lost? Knowing your dead and feeling lost? Louis thought they're suppose to go into the light or something yet he is lost? Now THAT is something. Or is it?

He's been staring at Harry dumbfoundedly for who knows how long before Harry smiles a little.

"I want to leave you alone, but I can't. I don't know where to go. So, I'm here. A lost little ghost sneakily watching TV as you and your room mate sleeps." Harry explains, a small smile creeping up on his lips.

"You're one creepy ghost." Louis agrees.

"Aren't ghosts suppose to be creepy? We're suppose to be scary, right? But... I'm too." Harry stops and looks down at himself. No blood. Just a hint of wet patch on his clothes and that's it. "I don't really look scary."

He grimaces. Louis just sighs. "So you don't remember anything? Anything at all?" 

Harry looks at Louis in the eye. For a moment, he seems to have gotten lost in his ocean like blue eyes before he rememers that Louis asked him a question. And he tells him everything that he can remember. 

Harry tells Louis what he can remember from his past. A bit from his childhood but nothing much when he's grown up. However, when Harry returns the question to Louis, suddenly he's found himself in a trance and Louis just tells him everything. What happened to him, how his life story is. How he became a professor. The fact that he has four sisters back at home. 

Harry grimaces a little. He knows that he has a sibling but unfortunately, he can't remember her face or his name.

"What's your last name?" Louis inquires as Harry is startled from his train of thoughts. Once again, Harry frowns because no matter how hard he tries, he can never remember the answer to his question. 

"I don't know." He replies. It was barely a whisper. Louis nods in understanding and smiles at Harry reassuringly. 

"S'alright. Nice meeting you, Harry the ghost." Louis reaches out to pat his shoulder but his hand only passes through Harry's shoulders. He felt a shiver run down his spine. "I need to get used to that." He mutters. Harry chuckles lightly, his dimples showing.

For one moment, it seems like they have been friends for a long time now. And this is how things go on for the following days. Louis going on with his classes, sneaking glances from Harry, the ghost who haunts him because of his blue eyes and during the night, or very early morning, Louis would be awake and will spend time talking to Harry. 

Weeks has passed and he's grown too attached to the ghost. Now he's been constantly looking for him. 

He is following you, why are you looking for him? He's alround Louis thought to himself. Even Zayn noticed this change with Louis. At first, he didn't want to believe that Louis can and was really talking to a ghost until he caught him once talking to thin air in the school parking lot. 

Liam on the other hand is more accepting with this change with Louis. He doesn't think his best mate is having a mental breakdown when he would catch Louis talking to no one. He's creeped out and bewildered at times when Louis would say that Harry is around. Liam wishes he can see Harry as well. 

Harry wishes that Liam can see him too but somehow he just can't make that happen. 

So he would just move things for Liam to sense his presence and Liam will smile like a kid who has been given his favorite toy on a Christmas morning. "Do that again, Harry!" Liam encourages out in the open air of their apartment. Harry has just finished showing a trick to Liam. He made Liam's boot float off of his foot and for some unknown reason, Liam is too stunned and amused by it. So he does it again, untying Liam's other boot and removing it. 

Liam turns to Louis and asks him a question. "Is he kneeling down and untying my shoes or what?" Louis is snickering behind his hand at the amusement that's too visible on Liam's face. He shakes his head to answer his question. "No, he's only waving his fingers. He's like Harry Potter as a ghost and with curly hair." Liam grins. He is very easy to amuse. And just like that, Harry has gotten into Louis system.

Slowly but surely, Louis is now hooked on this ghost. 


End file.
